Ulbert Alain Odle
:"Roar, my secret arcana! Descend, o ultimate disaster! Flow, ye tears of despair and regret! — Catastrophe!" ::- Ulbert casting his magic. Ulbert Alain Odle (ウルベルト・アレイン・オードル) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Demiurge. Appearance Ulbert Alain Odle's game avatar resembles that of a humanoid gray goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns. He is dressed in a black suit and velvet cape, with a rose pinned on his left shoulder. Upon his head is a beau and the right side of his face is covered with a golden mask. Personality Among all of the guild members, Ulbert Alain Odle was the person who fixated on the word "evil" the most, since he suffered from Chuunibyou. He is one of the members, who suggested taking over the world as a joke. Ulbert usually argued with Touch Me, mostly due to their competitive streak. However, Momonga thinks of their arguments as a pleasant memory, and believes they were still good friends with each other. Background Ulbert Alain Odle grew up in a poor family. Both his parents worked on the production line but they died due to a work related incident and the insurance paid poorly. The incident is likely the cause of Ulbert's misanthropy, which flows into the character he plays as in YGGDRASIL. During his time in YGGDRASIL, Ulbert was obsessed with a certain World Item that could summon an endless army of demons that could overrun the world. He attempted to build an item to emulate it and successfully created one. The final product was a demon statue with six arms, each one grasping a gem with the 10th rank spell "Armageddon Evil". A prototype was made with only three arms, but he was so embarrassed of it and wanted to throw it away. However, Momonga felt that it would be a waste and kept it. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga reminiscences about Ulbert's suggestion if the Great Tomb of Nazarick falls, they'll give the players a grand welcome and make their last stand in the Throne Room like final bosses. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. He argued with Touch Me that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. During the disturbance, Ainz remembers that Ulbert was obsessed with a certain World Item that could summon an endless army of demons that could overrun the world. He attempted to build an item to emulate it and successfully created one. Ulbert's prototype was left in the Kingdom as an explanation for the demon attack. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz decides to give a reward to Sebas, he remembers that Demiurge suggested that Sebas and Tuare forming a relationship would be a good thing. He wonders if Sebas and Demiurge actually have a good relationship and feel relieved that they aren't fighting anymore. He then compares their relationship with their creators, Touch Me and Ulbert. Ainz reminisces that the reason for the conflict between Touch Me and Ulbert was due to something outside of Yggdrasil. In other words, Ulbert’s jealousy towards Touch Me was due to real world reasons. Ainz remembers that the relationship between the two became tense ever since the quarrel they had one time and wonders if that was the cause of everything. Ainz then wonders for a last time thinking that if he was the Ainz of now, perhaps he could have understood the reason for the quarrel back then. Abilities and Powers Ulbert Alain Odle is the strongest magic caster of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was equipped with the strongest magic caster class called the World Disaster, a class with incredible firepower. On top of that, he took levels in classes which further specialized in offensive ability. By attack power alone, he was easily among the top five in the guild, but he had a weakness. Though he had an ample supply of MP his consumption rate outstripped even that, in other words, he burned through MP quickly. Active * Grand Catastrophe: It's an ultimate move which requires 60% of his MP. Its destructive power surpass even super-tier spells. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Demiurge Ulbert is the creator of Demiurge, who is the embodiment of his fixation on the evil thematic. Momonga Ulbert trusted him with final decisions without complaint. He even entrusted Momonga to keep his failed World Item prototype. Both him and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Ulbert was quite close to Momonga and even confided in him as he saw Momonga as a born-loser like himself. Both share similar tragedies when they were young, losing their loved ones to the grinding indifferent wheels of society. Touch Me Ulbert had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Touch Me, mostly due to their competitive streak but also real life concerns. He disliked Touch Me but he knew it was just a pointless jealousy towards him because Touch Me was Ulbert's opposite. Ulbert's antagonist relationship with Touch Me was inherited by Demiurge, who also shares a strained relationship with Sebas Tian, Touch Me's creation. Peroroncino He and Peroroncino were the first ones to came up with an idea of forming a No Cash Item Alliance with the idea that they could compensate for the weakness with skill. Bukubukuchagama They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Yamaiko They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Trivia * Ulbert is one of the guild members, who suggested on conquering the world as a joke. * During the last moments of YGGDRASIL, Ulbert confronted someone in the real world. Quotes * (To his Guildmates): "If they make it to this point, let's give the heroes a grand welcome. There's a lot of players saying we're evil and whatnot, so why not wait for them majestically inside like final bosses?" * (To Touch Me): "It seems like Touch Me-sama is the one who doesn’t remember that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Demons Category:Magic Caster Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick